Chantal Akerman
| lieu de naissance = Bruxelles (Belgique) | date de mort = | lieu de mort = Paris (France) | nationalité = Belge | profession(s) = réalisatrice | films notables = * Je, tu, il, elle * Jeanne Dielman, 23, quai du commerce, 1080 Bruxelles * Les Rendez-vous d'Anna * La Captive * Demain on déménage | site internet = | récompense = }} Chantal Akerman (parfois erronément orthographié Chantal Ackerman''Dictionnaire du Cinéma'', volume 1 - Jean-Loup Passek, p. 21, Larousse In Extenso .), est une réalisatrice et scénariste belge, également actrice, productrice, directrice de la photographie et monteuse, née le à Bruxelles et morte le à Paris. Biographie Chantal Akerman est issue d'une famille juive polonaise. Ses grands-parents et sa mère ont été déportés à Auschwitz, seule sa mère en est revenue. L'angoisse chronique de sa mère est un thème majeur de son œuvre . Avec les rapports sexe/amour/argent, l'ennui et le vide existentiel, l'humour triste et la solitude . Elle analyse les comportements humains en posant la question du bonheur . C'est Pierrot le fou de Jean-Luc Godard qui a provoqué sa vocation. Formellement, Michael Snow sera sa deuxième profonde influence . Elle déclare le au Centre Pompidou : Son travail est contemporain de celui du Wim Wenders des débuts. André Delvaux l'a soutenue dès son premier court métrage (Saute ma ville, 1968), un film pré-punk où l'adolescente exprimait de manière explosive son besoin vital de libération. New York Après un court passage à l'Institut national supérieur des arts du spectacle, en 1967-1968, et la réalisation en 1971 de L'enfant aimé ou je joue à être une femme mariée, un deuxième film (depuis longtemps invisible) que la cinéaste estime raté parce que pas assez construit, précis, dirigé, Chantal Akerman est partie avec Samy Szlingerbaum à New York où elle a fréquenté assidûment l'Anthology Film Archives (cinémathèque). Elle y a découvert le cinéma expérimental américain (Michael Snow, Andy Warhol, Jonas Mekas, etc.). Vivant de petits boulots , elle est parvenue à tourner plusieurs films. En 1972, La Chambre, un court-métrage à base d'un lent panoramique horizontal qui balaie l'espace à 360 degrés plusieurs fois et Hôtel Monterey, 63 minutes, une suite de plans fixes précisément cadrés et de lents travellings dans les couloirs, la musique apparaissant lorsque l'on sort de l'immeuble par le toit où un panoramique balaie l'horizon urbain. Puis, en 1973, Hanging Out Yonkers, son premier essai de documentaire (sur des adolescents à problèmes fréquentant un centre social), inachevé. Les rushs sont parfois projetés en cinémathèque ou lors de rétrospective. Chantal Akerman vit ensuite à Paris. Elle retourne à New York en 1976, après sa reconnaissance internationale, pour réaliser News from home (89 minutes), une lecture des lettres inquiètes et plaintives que lui envoyait sa maman pendant son séjour, accompagnée par des plans monumentaux (façades, rues, métro) de la mégapole. Le film se clôt par un très long travelling arrière, la caméra posée sur un bateau s'éloignant des tours jumelles du World Trade Center. La cinéaste reviendra dans cette ville pour tourner Histoires d'Amérique en 1988 et Un divan à New York en 1996. Jeanne Dielman et la reconnaissance internationale Dans le Nouvel Observateur en 1989, Chantal Akerman expliqueChantal Akerman, Le Nouvel Observateur, septembre 1989. : Parmi les films de sa longue carrière, les plus importants sont Jeanne Dielman, 23, quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles (1975) (son chef-d'œuvre ), une description méticuleuse, en illusion de temps réel (proche de l'hyperréalisme) de l'aliénation, avec Delphine Seyrig ( ) ; Les Rendez-vous d'Anna (1978) avec Aurore Clément, un très autobiographique road movie en train (d'Allemagne à Paris en passant par Louvain et Bruxelles) ; la comédie musicale Golden Eighties (1986) (une variation à la Jacques Demy de ses thèmes habituels avec Lio) ; sa tentative de comédie romantique américaine à la Ernst Lubitsch (ou à la Woody Allen) Un divan à New York (1996, avec William Hurt et Juliette Binoche) et La Captive (2000, avec Sylvie Testud et Stanislas Merhar), son adaptation, écrite avec Eric de Kuyper, de ''La Prisonnière'' de Marcel Proust, influencée par Vertigo d'Alfred Hitchcock et les mélodrames morbides de Ievgueni Bauer . En 2006, Chantal Akerman détourne une commande (un documentaire sur Israël) pour revenir à un travail plus personnel , son plus intime depuis les années 1970 (voix off autobiographique accompagnant des plans fixes hyperréalistes tournés en vidéo), tourné à Tel-Aviv et monté à Paris, sur l'exil, l'exil des autres, l'exil de soi-même, le repli sur soi, le déséquilibre mental, le temps, l'espace et les tâches ménagères qui deviennent des « actes héroïques de la vie quotidienne ». La conclusion de ce film, intitulé Là-bas, est : « Le paradis n'existe pas. » Décès Elle se suicide« Chantal Akerman est morte » sur Le Monde.fr. à 65 ans, le , à Paris« Mort de la cinéaste Chantal Akerman » sur liberation.fr.. Autres activités Documentaires La cinéaste a réalisé des documentaires (Un jour Pina a demandé…, 1983 ; D'Est, 1993 ; Sud, 1998 ; De l'autre côté, 2003) qui se distinguent par une recherche plastique et formelle et une attentive écoute humaniste ( ) Enseignement Elle a été professeur à l'European Graduate School de Saas-Fee (Suisse) où elle dirigeait un atelier de cinéma pendant l'été, au cours duquel sa voix éraillée due à des cordes vocales de synthèse captivait son auditoire. Elle a enseigné à l'université de la Ville de New YorkEntretien avec Chantal Akerman et Marie Losier réalisé par Nicholas Elliot à New York le 16 août 2012, Cahiers du cinéma, n° 681, septembre 2012, p. 32.. Art contemporain Chantal Akerman a présenté une installation filmique intitulée Woman sitting after killer à la Biennale de Venise 2001 et une autre, From the other side à Documenta 11 (2002). Distinction * 2004 : Commandeur de l'ordre de Léopold Publications * 1998 : Une famille à Bruxelles, Paris, L'Arche Éditeur * 2013 : Ma mère rit, Paris, Mercure de France Filmographie Cinéma ) * 1986 : Le Marteau * 1986 : Letters Home * 1986 : Portrait d'une paresseuse * 1986 : Rue Mallet-Stevens * 1986 : La paresse (sketch de Seven Women, Seven Sins) * 1986 : Golden Eighties * 1989 : Les Trois Dernières Sonates de Franz Schubert * 1989 : Trois strophes sur le nom de Sacher * 1989 : Histoires d'Amérique * 1991 : Pour Febe Elisabeth Velasquez, El Salvador dans Contre l'oubli * 1991 : Nuit et Jour * 1993 : D'Est * 1996 : Un divan à New York * 1997 : Le Jour où * 1999 : Sud * 2000 : La Captive * 2002 : De l'autre côté * 2004 : Demain on déménage * 2006 : Là-bas * 2007 : Tombée de nuit sur Shanghaï, séquence de 15 min. de L'État du monde * 2008 : Women from Antwerp in November * 2012 : La Folie Almayer * 2015 : No Home Movie }} Télévision Notes et références Voir aussi Bibliographie * Marcelline Block et Jeremi Szaniawski (dir.), Directory of world cinema : Belgium, Intellect, Bristol, 2013, et * Cybelle H. McFadden, Gendered frames, embodied cameras : Varda, Akerman, Cabrera, Calle, and Maïwenn, Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, Madison ; Rowman & Littlefield, Lanham (Md.), 2014, 233 p. * Dieter Roelstraete et Anders Kreuger (dir.), Chantal Akerman : too far, too close, Museum of Contemporary Art, Antwerpen, Ludion, 2012, 110 p. (exposition) * Marion Roset, Chantal Akerman : à la recherche d'un temps perdu, Université Bordeaux 3, 2009, 75 p. (mémoire de master2) * Marion Schmid, Chantal Akerman, Manchester University Press, 2010, 192 p. Article connexe * Cinéma belge Liens externes * * * Rétrospective intégrale au Centre Pompidou en 2004 en archive * Page consacrée à Chantal Akerman sur le site de l'European Graduate School * [http://www.artfacts.net/index.php/pageType/artistInfo/artist/13161/lang/4 Cote artistique de Chantal Akerman et liste de ses expositions sur artfacts.net] * Catégorie:Réalisatrice belge Catégorie:Documentariste belge Catégorie:Artiste contemporain belge Catégorie:Actrice belge Catégorie:Scénariste belge Catégorie:Directeur de la photographie belge Catégorie:Monteur belge Catégorie:Professeur à l'université de la Ville de New York Catégorie:Commandeur de l'ordre de Léopold Catégorie:Naissance en juin 1950 Catégorie:Naissance à Bruxelles Catégorie:Décès en octobre 2015 Catégorie:Décès à Paris Catégorie:Décès à 65 ans Catégorie:Mort par suicide Catégorie:Suicide en France